


Underwear?

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles probably shouldn't walk around his house without underwear when Derek's around</p>
            </blockquote>





	Underwear?

**Author's Note:**

> super short tumblr prompt!

Stiles wasn’t expecting any company so after drying down in the bathroom, he threw his towel over his head to dry his hair, walking into his room completely naked. 

The towel was covering his head as he ran it over his hair and when he walked into his room, Derek was sitting in his desk chair, casually going through Stiles’ stuff. 

Stiles let out what he would later describe as a “shocked” scream and not a “high pitched squeal,” as Derek called it. 

“FUCKING HELL DEREK. You can’t just show up in someone’s room unannounced!” 

Derek let out a snort before standing up.

“I’m going to need you to put on some underwear before saying anything else.”

“Underwear?” Stiles asked, glancing down quickly. “Oh fuck shit. Close your eyes Derek!”

“Why? It’s not like I haven’t seen it. I’m looking at it right now.”

“Derek c’mon I’m serious.”

Derek huffed, spinning around to face the wall while Stiles rummaged through his drawer to find a clean pair of boxers. 

After Stiles pulled on his underwear and was grabbing for a shirt, he asked, “what do you want Derek? It’s 4pm on a Saturday why are you here?”

“I needed some help with research, figured you’d be my best bet. You always know what you’re doing and so I wanted to ask you.”

“Y-yeah okay I can do research. Let me like, put some clothes on first and stuff.”

Stiles got dressed, throwing his towel in his dirty laundry basket before heading back to his desk. 

“Alright big guy whatcha got for me today?”

“I need you to research the likelihood of you saying yes to me if I ask you out on a date.”

Stiles spun around in his chair, almost going too fast and falling off. 

“You need me to what? You want to what??”

“I said, I need you to research the likelihood of you saying yes to me if I ask you out on a date,” Derek said, smirking this time while he leaned against the window frame. 

“I um- very high. Yes. If you ask me. Yes. Super high chance of me saying yes.”

“Okay good. Well, you’re already dressed. Want to go get dinner or something? I know you like the diner on 5th street.”

Stiles was still too shocked to make sense of this all. 

“Um yeah okay. But also I feel like I need to see you strip down first. You’ve seen me naked I think it’s only fair.”

“Well, play your cards right tonight Stilinski and maybe you’ll see me naked after all.”

Stiles totally did NOT trip down the stairs after that.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.dylanlovesthemets.tumblr.com/)   
>  [Sterek Writing Sideblog](http://www.cloudyskiesandcurlyfries.tumblr.com/)


End file.
